


Why Fairy-types stayed secret for so long, or: the story of Clefable’s Shadow

by BenevolentChaos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy-Type Pokémon retcon explanation, Gen-1 doppelgänger theory, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentChaos/pseuds/BenevolentChaos
Summary: How has the Fairy type completely escaped human notice for so long? My answer: it didn’t, Well- not exactly.
Kudos: 2





	Why Fairy-types stayed secret for so long, or: the story of Clefable’s Shadow

Fairy-Type Pokémon have only recently been scientifically acknowledged to exist, but around the world, tales previously believed to hold no truth have been noted to hold blatant references to Currently known capabilities of various Fairy-Types.  
So if they were commonly known centuries ago, that begs the question: What happened? 

Why was common knowledge of an entire Type lost to history?  
...

800 years ago, 2 centuries after the legendary Aura Guardian Sir Aaron gave his life to stop the massive war that might have destroyed the Rota kingdom, many of those in power around various corners of the Kanjoh Continent were still mildly tense and mistrusting. When your mere survival depends on not angering any of the staggering 300+ cornucopia of other sentient species you share the world with, you’d have every right to be anxious, but some took it much, much too far.

Mt. Moon and the surrounding area are, historically speaking, hotly-contested ground. Unlike Mt. Silver, Mt. Moon’s surrounding local Pokémon population has long been considered a... somewhat more achievable hurdle to overcome, and the mineral resources obtained there were considered incredibly valuable back in the days of the sword.

One particular noble who at the time governed part of the surrounding area was taken in by the tales of more mystically oriented Pokémon, fearing the power of any creature that attacked the spirit instead of the body. In those broadest of terms, he saw the reclusive Clefable and Clefairy Mystics of Mt. moon as a threat and an enemy.

As seasons passed, his paranoia came to a head. He gathered up an army and laid siege to the mountain, hoping to destroy the beings he feared so much.

The noble and many, many soldiers never returned, for in their desperation to safeguard their own kind, a council of the most powerful Clefable had cast a truly mind-boggling spell.

The spell, a lock of some kind if old rumors are to be believed, completely separated the light and shadows of the Council’s spirits, casting out the shadows and using the light as fuel.

The Shadows, once cast out, didn’t dissipate. Feeding upon all the horrid emotions present in the human army, the shadows congealed into the first Gastly and Haunter, laying waste to the forces before them.  
...

The tale holds up surprisingly well to what sparse evidence there currently is. 

Fairy-Type species throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh were only noticed to possess ‘Fairy’ energies and the resulting notable traits in the past few decades. This would, logically speaking, be due to more than the lack of international communication before the necessary technology existed, as ludicrous as a literal magic spell sounds.

other supporting evidence comes in the form of the Frankly baffling answers received from direct interviews with several notably old Gengar over the years as to the origin of their species. 

Gengar are the only ghosts, of those with enough power to directly verbally/word-for-word telepathically communicate with us, that without any form of obvious omission, seem to give honest but wildly different answers.

Some mention the vague geographical area surrounding Mt. Moon as their origin, others mention the Reverse/Distortion World, and the time is almost never the same answer from one Gengar to the next, yet the factor of timing could simply be a result of the Reverse/Distortion World’s convoluted and poorly-understood take on the laws of physics...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the culmination of several years of letting a fun old idea sit around in the back of my head.
> 
> I tried to make the one historical date in it match up reasonably with what few- vague dates are given in the Games and Anime/Movies for ancient events in the Pokémon world, i.e. Sir Aaron stopping a war and leaving Lucario in his staff, and the ‘Ultimate Weapon’ event from the Kalos games and anime. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it is quite short, and hopefully I find enough inspiration to write more for this fandom.


End file.
